


September 18th  AU

by RandomAlmy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Love, M/M, September 18th
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomAlmy/pseuds/RandomAlmy
Summary: It's the three year anniversary of Dean and Castiel.





	

   Castiel looks over at the clock on their nightstand after rubbing his eyes. It reads 8:29 AM. 

 

 

   He smiles once he remembers the date. 

 

    It is the day he and his boyfriend met three years ago now. 

 

 

    _They were at a fair, bumped into each other at a mirror maze they were in. They figured the way out together and exchanged numbers when they made it outside._

 

_Dean was with his brother and mother at said fair, their father had died in his sleep two years prior._

 

_Castiel was there with his siblings. His older brother, Gabriel, and older sister, Hannah, had dared him to go into the dark mirror maze. He could be any more happy that he did the dare._

 

 

   Castiel turns in their bed to face his sleeping boyfriend. He places kisses on Dean's forehead, nose, cheeks, and jaw. 

 

   Dean grumbles and turns his head away from Castiel. Castiel smiles and little nudges him. 

 

          "Dean." Castiel whispers, "Wake up, love." 

 

   Castiel nuzzles Dean's neck and places a few kisses there. 

 

          "What time is it?" Dean's gruff voice makes him look at the clock again. 

 

          "It's 8:42." 

 

          "Go back to sleep." Dean mumbles and wraps his arms around his blue eyed boyfriend. 

 

          "You do know what day it is, right?" Castiel asks quietly. 

 

          "Of course I do, you asshat." 

 

          "Assbutt." 

 

   Dean opens his eyes to look at his boyfriend, "You didn't really think I would forget, did you?" 

 

          "Of course not, but do you really want to spend our anniversary in bed?" 

 

          "Well it depends on what we're doing." 

 

   Castiel hits Dean's chests lightly and chuckles. 

 

          "You know what I mean, Dean."

 

          "Well, I already have somewhere we could go to tonight." Dean says, Castiel smiles. 

 

          "Let me guess, it's a surprise." 

 

          "Yup." Dean says, popping the "p". 

 

   After a little more talking, the couple gets up and make breakfast together. They make eggs, bacon, and pancakes, which results in a flour fight. 

 

    After they clean everything up and eat their food together, they take a shower together, which leads to it being more than just a shower. 

 

  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

   

  

 

        "Remember the first time I went over to your house?" Dean asks, walking along the sidewalk with an arm around Castiel's waist. 

 

   Castiel laughs, "Yes, I will never forget it. Gabriel walked in while we were watching a horror movie. I remember he sneaked up behind us and scared us." 

 

          "Yeah, and you threw the popcorn everywhere and jumped into my lap." Dean smiles fondly at the memory. 

 

   They continue walking along the pavement until they make it to a park that Castiel loves going to. They walk up a small pond and watch the ducks swim around for a while. 

 

   Castiel looks away when he hears children laughing. He smiles at the sight of two kids running away from their parent, who's acting like a monster. 

 

   He wonders if Dean would ever want kids, they've never talked about it before. That, or getting married. 

 

   Dean bumps into Castiel gently. 

 

           "Hey, you okay, sweetheart?" He asks quietly. 

 

   Castiel nods, looking back at his love, "Yes, just.. thinking." 

 

           "About what?" 

 

   When Castiel stays quiet, Dean speaks up again, "You can tell me, angel." 

 

           "I know. I was wondering if.." Castiel mumbles the last part, making Dean have to lean in to try and comprehend him. 

 

           "Wondering if what?" 

 

           "If... you'd ever want to have kids." Castiel says clearly, "Or even get married." 

 

   Dean nods, leaning against the railing that's separate the concrete and pond. 

 

          "I've thought about it. I think I'd like a kid or two." Dean smiles at Castiel. 

 

          "Really?" Castiel smiles. 

 

          "Yeah, of course," Dean says, "but, I think we should get married first." 

 

   Castiel nods in agreement. He wraps his arms around Dean's torso. They hold each other for a few minutes. 

 

          "I love you so much, Dean." 

 

          "I love you too, Cas." Dean kisses Castiel's temple. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  

   Castiel smiles once he sees where Dean has pulled up to. 

 

    Dean gets out the car and quickly makes his over to Castiel's door. He opens the door extends a hand towards him. 

 

    Castiel laughs, takes his hand and gets out the car. 

 

    Laughter and chatter can be heard from outside. Colorful lights can be seen on the ticketbooth as they walk up. 

 

    This is the fair they went to the night they met. 

 

   Now that they're walking along the booths, neither can't keep the smile off their faces. 

 

            "So, since you love bees, how about I try to win a stuffed one for you?" Dean suggests, pulling Castiel to a game. 

 

   There's fake guns on the stands, with a small red star on the wall of the booth. The objective of the game was to get rid of the red. 

 

   Dean's a trained policeman, so he's practiced his aim a alot. He's the best shot in the precinct.  

 

   Dean wins the game and picks out a big bee for Castiel. He takes the bee gratefully and places a kiss on Dean's cheek. 

 

    They try a few more games, both of them winning a few. 

 

    They eat some greasy food after a while, then continue on with their night. 

 

          "Hey, Cas?" Dean says after long, comfortable silence. 

 

          "Hmm?" He hums. 

 

          "I dare ya to go into the mirror maze." Dean smiles, walking away from Castiel, towards the maze. 

 

   Castiel follows, with a big smile of his own. 

 

    _Best anniversary so far._

 

 


End file.
